


Anything To Feel Special

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Quidditch, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Albus has ever wanted is to feel special within the Potter household... now he's found a way to make his father see him as special, at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge on Live Journal for the comm HD and Sons. This story contains incestuous cross gen slash pairing. You have been warned so Please Do Not Flame!! All other warnings are in tags, take a look before you read. Hope you all enjoy!! <3

**Anything to Feel Special by HPFangirl71**

Albus Potter was always the one lost in the middle, the one overlooked for his older and younger siblings. He’d always had to fight to get his fair share of their parents’ attention. He’d always struggled just to feel special in the Potter family.

That is until he discovered Quidditch…

James, brave Gryffindor that he’d always been destined to become, for some reason was always skittish in the air and preferred to play Muggle football instead of Quidditch. Lily was always more interested in books and clothes than bludgers and snitches. And it had been years since his mother Ginny had had the time to climb onto a broom. What with all her committees and tea socials. That had left only Albus to share in his father’s first love of flying.

Al can still remember the very first time his father had put him on a broom. The feeling had been exhilarating even though he’d only flown a few feet off the ground. The freedom of flying had completely hooked him while the added bonus of his father’s undivided attention had pulled him headlong into the sport. It had led to numerous hours of Harry teaching him everything there was to know about Quidditch, shared shopping trips to broom stores and weekend trips to attend various matches. 

Albus had found his calling, his way to make his father finally see him as special.

But now Quidditch had taken on a new meaning for them both. It was no longer about speeding headlong into the wind on a broom or even about catching the snitch first. No, Quidditch was about the time they got alone, away from the rest of the family. The time they got to spend together as a couple.

A soft pained moan escaped Albus’ lips as Harry pushed his cock inside him. Here in the family broom shed Albus would let his father’s prick stretch him wide. This was what they both loved most about Quidditch now. The heady scents of broom handle oil, leather, and sex induced sweat would fill the air as Harry pinned Al against the shed’s wall. He’d cup the boy’s face gently with one hand while gripping a bony hip tightly with his other. It might burn as Harry thrust hard inside him but it didn’t matter, all he cared about were his father’s whispered words of endearment. This was all about Al feeling close to his father, feeling special.

Harry always made sure it felt good for his son. In fact, he practically worshiped the boy’s young body. Harry would tell Al what a good boy he was, how beautiful he looked, and how much he loved him. The boy was so eager for his affection. Harry couldn’t help but pour out his heart to Albus as he fucked him. It wasn’t just about the sex but about their love for one another. Al made his father feel young and Harry made his son feel wanted… needed in fact. This need made Al feel special.

When it first started Al was a mere boy of fourteen and he didn’t quite know what was happening between them. The intimate touching and occasional blowjob confused him. They were sometimes uncomfortable yet also highly pleasurable. It was this pleasure that kept the relationship going, that and Al’s need for Harry’s undivided attention. Now that he was old enough to understand, a sixteen-year-old Al could only appreciate all that his father risked to be with him. Furthermore, when Albus allowed his father to fuck him he felt loved by the older man. 

Sure, Al was smart enough to know that what they did was wrong but he no longer cared. Being fucked by Harry made him feel special in a way nothing else ever had. Al was his father’s best kept secret and he reveled in the specialness of that. Al would always be most important to his father, more important than James or Lily, maybe even more important than his own mother. Al could only hope that this specialness would always last. That Harry would always want him… _always_.


End file.
